Tras letras
by LeerenViren
Summary: Entre clases, proyectos, profesores locos y demás... solo me importa tu contestación. ¿Cómo serás? ¿Quién serás? ¿Por qué te escondes tanto? Solo te pido que me digas quien eres.


_NOTA DEL AUTOR: Primero que nada, gracias por entrar a esta historia (one-shot), ya sea por curiosidad o porque... magia. Hace ya tiempo que lo quería publicar y pues aquí esta. Se basa en relaciones a larga distancia y una que otra escena en la vida escolar. ACLARO: esta es la única parte hecha y por tanto no hay continuación (dudo que haya). Gracias por entrar, por leer hasta el final y de comentar, si es que comentan_.

 ** _~~Momento de Preguntas ~~_**

 _ **Única parte.**_

Nunca me imagine poder estar tan preocupado por el celular, no, de hecho nunca pensé que mi objeto más preciado sería el celular.

Ese aparato tecnológico, un montón de cables que no tienen nada de vida y que solo me permite mandar mensajes por vía internet o por los dichosos datos que se acaban más rápido de lo que quiero, incluso ahora pido porque me duren toda la mañana y la batería no se acabe como siempre. Ahora lo más importante y tal vez por un largo rato, será el poder estar pendiente del celular, no por una actualización de alguna página o comic que este siguiendo, no, no soy de ese tipo de friki aficionado. Si no por estar esperando a que llegue cierto mensaje de una persona, la contestación aunque sea solo unas pocas letras.

Eso es ahora lo que me interesa más que nada en este tiempo de aburrimiento que termina siendo de desesperación al ver esas dos palomitas convertirse en azul cielo, y esperar con un poco de ansias su mensaje, si, eso es lo único importante.

Incluso creo que he desarrollado una pequeña obsesión a dichos actos: esperar al azul, las letras de _"_ _escribiendo"_ que me carcomen a cada segundo que los puntitos bailan, después ver llegar tu mensaje y contestar casi medio minuto después de haberlo leído para poder hacer que sientas lo que yo al ver el típico _"_ _visto"._

Creo que ambos lo hacemos, el esperar a que el otro mande el mensaje y hacernos pasar por ese tiempo del _"_ _visto",_ "escribiendo", _"_ _leído"_ y intercalando ese tiempo entre ambos a cada mensaje. Como ahora.

Tu mensaje del _"_ _buenos días"_ hace vibrar mi celular sacándolo casi inmediatamente, viendo el mensaje que ya esperaba desde un principio y contestarte con un igual y típico _"_ _buenos días"_. Ya ha comenzado la plática del día. Ahora si que tengo algo con el cual distraerme por la mañana.

Como es de esperarse contestas en el minuto y medio de siempre.

 **BlackDreams:** _pensé que ya estabas en clase._

Me da algo de gracia tu comentario, suponiendo que tú también deberías de estar en clases. Pero aun así no me importa y contesto como tú lo harías.

 **Levi** : _Si bueno, no hay profesor._

 **BlackDreams** : _Así que hora libre. Me gusta eso._

 **Levi** _: A mí no. Me aburo demasiado con o sin profesor._

 **BlackDreams:** _Tú siempre te aburres de todo._

Realmente he mentido. Ni siquiera hay clase libres en este lugar, los profesores son demasiado responsables como para faltar un solo día de todo el año pero lo que sí es real es que me aburren las clases que reparten la mayoría.

El profesor se acomoda los lentes más grandes que jamás he visto en mi vida entera y comienza a hablar sobre escritores famosos que se supone que teníamos que leer durante el periodo de vacaciones, cosa que no hice gracias al dicho celular y tus mensajes a cada ahora del día. Corrijo, cada minuto del día.

Ahora el profesor me pregunta algo sobre un escritor que casi no conozco así que saco cualquier cosa que haya descubierto de él en el último mes, que incluso no creo que sea verdad. Pero aun así parece satisfecho con lo que le he dicho, me deja estar, se acomoda los lentes y sigue hablando de cosas que tal vez jamás entenderé, con eso me ignorara el resto de la clase. Solo es caso de procurar que no me descubra con el celular y todo listo.

 **Levi** _: ¿No se supone que debes de estar en clase tú también?_

 **BlackDreams** _: Si pues, yo tampoco tengo profesor._

 **Levi:** _Ahora todos son unos incumplidos._

 **BlackDreams** _: No creas, en cualquier momento puede entrar la desdichada profesora de química y cagarme por estar con el celular fuera._

Me imagino como sería tu expresión al ver entrar a la profesora por la puerta y que te quitara el celular de las manos en menos de un segundo, tal vez te pondrías a llorar o a quejarte que te lo regresara. Creo que sería lo más probable en ti.

 **BlackDreams:** _La maldita me odia desde que me vio._

 **Levi:** _Explica cómo alguien te puede odiar con solo mirarte._

Esta vez tardas más en contestar pero en cambio aparecen las dichosas palomitas azules en mi mensaje y el _"_ _desconectado"_ en tu perfil. Debo admitir que molesta eso. En serio que te has ido y no contestaste.

El profesor de literatura nos da ejercicios que no tiene que ver con la materia pero según él nos ayudaran a desarrollar nuestra creatividad para el ensayo de fin de periodo, mínimo siete cuartillas.

¿En serio? Nadie en su sano juicio se atreve a dejar tanto trabajo para una sola una semana, la cual solo le quedan cuatro días para acabar. Y yo… bien gracias platicando con un completo desconocido que conocí por internet y que ahora me ha dejado en visto por tal vez lo que resta del día.

Rompiéndome la cabeza con el problema de algebra que nada tiene que estar haciendo en clase de literatura, trato de distraer mi mete del color azul y _"_ _desarrollar más la imaginación"._ Es casi imposible suponiendo que tengo el celular al lado mío y con tu perfil abierto esperando el _"_ _conecto"_ y después el _"_ _escribiendo"._

Los números y los productos que no conozco me logran distraer lo que queda de la clase aunque con esfuerzos logro volver al mundo real y ordenar mis tiempos para poder terminar el trabajo antes de semana y leer los cinco libros que debí de acabar hace mas de tres meses, no entiendo como lo hare pero terminare todo para la llegada del lunes.

Entre tanto y tanto término por descubrir que la suma de los catetos da la hipotenusa de no se que demonios y con eso logro sacar el resultado de un problema enredado con algebra, física, y literatura, de un profesor loco que sus monos del cerebro no tiene nada más que hacer que complicar la vida de un estudiante que solo quiere conocer a la persona del otro lado de la pantalla.

La clase de _"_ _literatura"_ pasa mas rápido de lo que pienso con todo el revoltijo de materias en una sola, por mal suerte para mi la siguiente clase es algebra, lo que significa más problemas de cosas que descubrir y romperme la cabeza con todo aquello de las incógnitas y cosas sin sentido, lo único que quiero ahora es poder dormir durante un largo rato y descansar del desesperante color azul de tu indiferencia. Me apresuro a tomar mis cosas y salgo del salón de clases dirigiéndome a mi tortura de números por más de dos horas seguidas.

Izzy se cuelga de mi brazo y suplica que le preste de mi dinero ya que ella lo ha perdido todo en una apuesta con Farlan por no cumplir al tomarse menos de medio litro de agua de Jamaica con dos sobres de saborizante, me hace querer aventarla por una de las ventanas del edificio y librarme de su dichosa voz por todo el día, pero en vez de tomar el camino rápido de librarme de mi problemas de una vez por todas decido darle el dinero y hacer que desaparezca de mi vista por el resto de la tarde.

Me resigno a que ya no contestaras a los mensajes y apago el celular por lo que resta del día, de todas maneras lo ocupare después de clases para llamar a Hanji y obligarla a traer el reporte de practica antes de salir, así ya no me obliga a ir a su casa y obligarla por mí mismo a entrégame el dichoso reporte. Comienzo a apretar el botón de bloqueado y terminar con mi curiosidad del porque no contestas, hasta que vuelve a vibrar antes de que lo termine de apagar y resulta que has aparecido justo cuando decido ponerme a hacer lo que tenia que hacer hace tiempo.

 **BlackDreams:** _Te lo dije, esa profesora rubia me odia con toda su alma. ¡Me quito el celular!_

Mis misterios se resuelven en pocas letras, alegrándome de que o contestaste porque no querías, si no porque la profesora te lo evito. Tal vez si me desconecto ahora tenga tiempo de hacer las cosas que tengo pendientes y listo, pero prefiero sacarte un poco mas de información y sobre el quien eres y descubrir como eres, con los mensajes ya no me basta.

 **Levi** _: Te preguntare algo_

 **BlackDreams:** _Quedamos que nada de preguntas_.

Tardas menos de minuto y medio en contestar, siempre lo haces cuando pongo algo referente a preguntas, me molesta, no un poco si no mucho.

 **Levi:** _No te estoy preguntando, te estoy avisando a si que contesta o te bloqueo de chat._

 **BlackDreams:** _Está bien, está bien. Pregunte usted pero no puedo asegurar que conteste todo_

 **Levi:** _Como siempre._

Lees el mensaje pero no contestas, me arrepiento de mandar ello.

 **Levi:** _Lo siento._

 **BlackDreams** _: Tranquilo te comprendo. Es algo injusto que yo conozca tu nombre y rostro, y tú ni siquiera mi nombre sepas. Pregunta lo que quieras. Siempre y cuando no sea nada relacionado con…_

Dejas la palabra incompleta esperando que complete como siempre que pregunto cosas sobre ti.

 **Levi:** _Nada relacionada con tu ubicación ni rostro._

 **BlackDreams:** _Exacto._

 **Levi:** _Entonces quita el maldito seudónimo y déjame saber por como te llamas de verdad. Si no quieres quitarlo entonces solo dime tu nombre._

Y comienza el juego de siempre.

 **BlackDreams:** _Dime… ¿Cómo se llama aquel filosofo que dice "pienso luego existo"?_

 **Levi:** _Juegas bien tus cartas sabiendo que no se nada acerca de filósofos._

Llego al salón de algebra mas rápido de lo pensé, tal vez el celular ya me esta afectando de mas. Para mi suerte no hay nadie a más de Farlan y uno que otro tipo que no conozco, todavía tengo tiempo en lo que entra la profesora y nos pone cientos de problemas que no terminare hoy si no por la noche, incluso puede que me quede velando la noche para terminar el trabajo de literatura.

 ** _BlackDreams_** _: Se llama Rene Descartes, el decía que no podíamos confiar en lo que nuestros sentidos nos dicen, si no en lo que realmente es o lo que nos indica el pensamiento. Imagina algo: te vendan los ojos, te encierran en un cuarto y te pasan una cosa peluda por el cuello, pensaras que es algún animal o te dará pavor confiando en tus sentidos, pero en realidad es un plumero muy largo. Eso decía Rene, no podemos confiar me lo que nos dice los sentidos si no en la mente._

 ** _Levi:_** _¿Y que demonios tiene que ver todo eso con mis preguntas?_

Realmente me dan ganas de mandar a volar el celular por la ventana como lo quería hacer con Izzy hace unos momentos, no seria tan mala idea, pero por mal suerte otra vez, tengo archivos importantes que no puedo desperdiciar porque no me contestaste una pregunta.

 **BlackDreams:** _Nada. Absolutamente nada. Pero como esta es la decima pregunta que no me contestas te daré otra oportunidad._

 _Dale que te digo la pregunta: Existe un libro que dice "el problema con mi vida era que se le había ocurrido a alguien más". Solo dime el nombre del libro._

Te puedo apostar que tienes mucho mas información que yo sobre libros y filósofos que puedes escoger miles de libros y nunca contestaría. Pero esta vez es diferente.

 **Levi:** _demasiado fácil: "Aristóteles y Dante descubren los secretos del universo". Gane ahora contéstame mi pregunta._

Como las pocas veces que gano, me dejas en visto y espera la pregunta.

 **Levi:** _¿Cual es tu nombre?_

Pasan el minuto y medio, dos minutos, cinco, diez y no contestas. Entra la profesora por la puerta y sigues sin contestar no. Pero lo harás nunca rompes la apuesta con una pregunta que tu mismo formulaste.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que gane, fue hace mas de tres meses, cuando comencé a exigirte respuestas y tu inventaste este patético juego del _"_ _si contestas correctamente, yo contesto correctamente a lo que tu quieras"_. El problema es que tu eres un maldito cerebro andante que ha leído miles de libros, que sabe demasiadas cosas que nadie se interesa en investigar pero por algún extraño motivo tú si lo haces. Tienes una biblioteca en tu interior y mas información de la que yo poseo, no entiendo como es que sabes tanto, pero ello te da ventaja en el "pequeño juego" ya que siempre que preguntas, son cosas de las cuales no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que tratan, y no puedo investigar nada porqué si tardo mas de dos minutos es descalificación por completo. Hay veces que tu inteligencia me termina hartando.

Entra la profesora por la puerta del lugar, su corpulento cuerpo se mueve a su paso y me provoca ansiedad, es como tu profesora de química: pequeña, rechoncha, arrogante, con voz chillona.

Me odia desde que le corregí en una falta de ortográfica y un mal resultado de su parte, desde ese momento me odia, desde ese momento yo la odio por ponerme miles de problemas y colocarme exámenes con más preguntas que el de los demás. Yo si tengo una excusa del porqué me odie, no solo me odia por odiar.

Nos comienza a pasar hoja con miles de números y letras en ellas. En serio que este momento es en el cual me quiero arrogar por una ventana y librarme de todo este este caos de problemas. Ojala fuera así de fácil.

Me fijo en los problemas y golpeo el lápiz contra la hoja, los residuos de goma quedan sobre la hoja, soplo para alejarlos de ello. Y en el momento exacto en que logro sacar la respuesta a tantos problemas, el celular me resuena en el bolsillo y tu conversación se me abre en la página principal junto con tu respuesta volviendo a sácame de mi mundo de números.

 **BlackDreams** _: Eren. Me llamo Eren_

 **Levi:** _Lindo nombre. Ahora puedo quitar ese nombre tan patético de "sueños negros" y colocar el verdadero._

 **BlackDreams:** _No es patético, es significativo. Al menos para mí._

 **BlackDreams:** _¿Cómo es que sabias del libro?_

 ** _(Nombre configurado por "Eren")_**

 **Eren** _: Woow, en serio que no tardaste nada en modificarlo._

 **Levi:** _Me gusta nombre que decir._

 **Levi:** _¿Cómo no poder reconocer la frase más popular de mi libro favorito?_

Puedo apostar que no esperabas esa respuesta de mi parte ya que es un libro no tan conocido y más aun por la trama de los chicos. Pero puedo decirlo y asegurarlo las veces que sean necesarias: ese es mi libro favorito.

 **Eren:** _¿Así que te gusta la lectura LGBT?_

 **Levi:** _Casi correcto pero no, lo encontré un día en el cuarto de mi hermana por casualidad._

La chillona voz de la profesora me resuena en los oídos y me pide pasarle la hoja de respuestas de los problemas, le dirijo una mirada desafiante ya que me ha visto con el celular y supongo que piensa que no he terminado de hacer lo que nos ha dejado. Pero esta por completo equivocada, ya que he terminado todo y no dudo que este correcto al 100%. Le entrego la hoja y me califica, como pensaba, todo esta correcto, otra razón para que me odie mas de lo que ya es. Pero ya que importa, no me puede reprobar por solo odiarme.

Regreso a mi asiento satisfecho y con aura de victoria que tal vez después me arrepienta de haberme sentido de esa manera.

Miro el celular y tu mensaje me vuelve a vibrar en la mano.

 **Eren:** _Admito que eso no me lo imaginaba, ni siquiera pensé que tuvieras una hermana. ¿Cómo se llama?_

 **Levi:** _¿violinista famosa que acaba de sacar un disco llamado The Arena? Te doy una pista, su canción más famosa es Roundtable rival._

 **Eren** _: Es más fácil que el agua: Lindsey Stirling._

A esto me refiero con que sabes muchas cosas, no te gusta la música, pero conoces sobre ella.

 **Levi:** _Se llama Isabel, tiene mi edad. Es pelirroja, ojos verdes y piel algo morena._

Terminas por leer el mensaje y me vuelves a dejar en visto como hace unos momentos, ya se te esta haciendo costumbre esto, me harta el que no conteste, y más aun el que ni siquiera sepa como es tu rostro o tu tono de voz.

Por lo que resta de las clases te dignas a no contestar y dejarme con el color azul en la cabeza, me pregunto que debiste de haber hecho para dejarme así como así de un momento a otro, debes de tener un buen pretexto, o eso espero.

Voy de vuelta a casa justo cuando las clases aun siguen, me he resignado a salirme de clases por el resto del día de hoy y tal vez hasta mañana, mi cabeza ya no quiere batallar con profesores que me odien, y tal vez otro profesor que no tiene la cabeza en la tierra y nos ponga algo que no tiene que ver con la materia.

Sé que te puedo buscar por el GPS del celular, pero por alguna razón no lo hago, tal vez porque pienso que tú un día me dirás el motivo de tantos secretos y el porqué de ocultarte a tal extremo de cambiarte el nombre por uno tan ridículo como "BlackDreams".

Quiero poder conocerte en y saber todo acerca de tí, no solo unas cuantas cosas que me dan pistas al saber quien eres, al menos ahora se que eres hombre y no una mujer que se hace pasar por alguien y tarde que temprano me valla a secuestrar.

Pero sigo con esa espinita del quien serás.

Quiero ver tus ojos.

Conocer tu sonrisa.

Escuchar tu voz.

Me sorprende como es que en solo tres meses llegue a sentir tanta curiosidad de una persona y como me desespero por leer unas simples letras.

Me sorprende el cómo, sin que yo mismo lo quisiera, termine perdiéndome en ese camino de búsqueda demasiado largo y con cada paso encontrarme con una pregunta que no me deja avanzar a resolver mis preguntas, y conocer a la persona que sin derecho alguno me enamore a través de las letras y sus preguntas que solo él conoce su respuesta.

El celular vibra dentro de mi bolsillo. Por fin has respondido.

 **Eren:** _Te dije y lo vuelvo a decir: esa profesora me odia. Me ha vuelto a quitado el celular y no me lo ha devuelto hasta ahora. En serio que la odio._

 **Levi** _: Mejor agradece que no te lo quitara por el día entero._

Realmente quien le toma odio a la profesora soy yo, por dejarme sin tu respuesta y hacer que no te lo quitara por todo el día.

Ya que no tengo nada más que hacer decido tratar con la pregunta del mes que tal vez niegues sin hacer antes de que termine.

 **Levi:** _Sabes… Quiero conocerte._

Me dejas en visto pero ahora si que no te dejare.

 **Levi:** _Eren, no me dejes en visto y contesta._

 **Levi:** _Eren, contesta._

 **Levi:** _Sabes que no te dejare de mandar mensajes hasta que contestes._

En cambio no te limitas a contestar, ni a leer. Mejor me te obligo a contestar cómo siempre.

 **Levi:** _Contesta o te elimino de Chat._

 **Eren:** _Con una condición._

 **Levi** _: No me digas, ahora habrá maratón de preguntas. ¿Me equivoco?_

 **Eren** _: Exacto. Así que, ¿quieres comenzar de una vez?_

 **Levi:** _Pues… tengo proyectos que se tienen que entregar a principio de semana. Mejor comencemos de una vez. ¿Cuáles son las reglas?_

 **Eren:** _1) Serán solo siete preguntas. Dependiendo de cuales y cuantas contestes correctamente es el numero de respuestas que te daré._

 _2) Se tiene que contestar con un límite de tres minutos. Así compruebo que no investigaste y estas haciendo trampa._

 _3) Si llegas a descubrir lo que quieres y me obligas a verte. Entonces promete que me trataras como tu igual._

 **Levi:** _Eso no tiene nada que ver con el juego, tal vez ni siquiera logre ganar más de cinco preguntas._

 **Eren:** _Tiene mucho que ver aunque no lo creas así que promételo._

 **Levi:** _Lo prometo._

 **Eren:** _Es todo. Entonces comencemos._

Después de estar vagando por las calles tratando de encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde no haya nadie más que yo y el celular, me interno en un pequeño parque donde los niños suelen venir a jugar durante la mañana, es pequeño, no mas de quince de largo por diez de ancho, en una de las esquinas hay una arenero con más piedras que arena, si algún niño cae dentro es seguro que mera de una herida en la cabeza; casia un costado hay un castilla de madre ya gastado y con columpios colgando en sus extremos; más delante del castillo hay una pequeña ruleta de la fortuna oxidada frente la ruleta hay un perro negro, pequeño y peludo que olfatea un pedazo de pan para después comerlo. Normalmente esta infestado por personas o niños por suerte hoy no hay nadie más que yo y el perro paseando por el lugar. Estoy solo.

Comenzamos el pequeño gran juego que mínimo me hará saber donde estas. Eso si contesto correctamente a lo que me llegaras a preguntar.

 **Eren** _: Película fantástica que salió en el 2007. Aventura, fantasía, drama. Niños que sus almas estaban conectadas con animales los cuales llamaban Daimonions. Se suponía que lo principal era el polvo o algo parecido. ¿Nombre de la película?_

Aquella película que le encanta a Izzy cada vez más, y que de pequeño me obligo a vestirme de un mapache ya que ella también quería un daimonion. Claro que la recuerdo.

 **Levi:** _Más fácil que el agua. "La Brújula Dorada". La película fracaso por no tener lo que tanto le gustaba a los niños: futurismo._

 **Eren:** _interesante, nunca pensé que la fueras a conocer. Pero gracias, necesita el nombre de la película._

 **Levi:** _Se serio y sigue con el maratón. Llevo una de siete._

 **Eren:** _Amargado._

Pienso que realmente no te quieres tomar esto en serio por la última vez, que por tanto enojo de mi parte al no contestar bien la única pregunta que me hiciste para saber quien eras conteste mal y te termine por borrar de chat. Pero que querías, estar tres meses sin poder saber quien eres y, no saber si quiera que es lo que realmente siento, me hizo explotar y en un arranque hice lo no quería. Me costo más de una semana volver a encontrar tu numero de contacto, hasta que al entrar una pagina de historia me encontré con tu perfil y me disculpe contigo por tal acción. Nunca te molestaste, no aceptaste las disculpas de mi parte, ya que "tú habías tenido la culpa", o eso fue lo que dijiste.

 **Eren:** _Significado de "memento mori"_

 **Levi:** _Para mi mala suerte no se griego._

 **Eren:** _"_ _No olvides que morirás". Me encanta esa frase._

 **Levi:** _A veces pienso que eres un poco tétrico._

 **Eren** _: ¿Solo por qué me gusta una frase tan hermosa? Perdóname, pero pensé que eras un poco más abierto de mente._

 **Eren** _: Vamos empates. ¡Siguiente pregunta!_

 **Eren** _: ¿Qué piensas de las personas con alguna discapacidad?_

 **Levi:** _¿En serio esa es la pregunta?_

 **Eren:** _Si, ahora contesta._

 **Levi:** _Especifica "discapacidad"_

 **Eren** _: No losé. Ceguera._

 **Levi:** _¿En serio?_

 **Eren:** _CONTESTA._

 **Levi:** _No pienso nada, solo que… son personas iguales a nosotras. O sea, no creo que por algo tan trivial como eso los haga diferentes, solo no pueden ver._

 **Eren:** _Cada vez pienso más deferente de ti. Me gusta eso y tus respuestas no esperadas. Correcto. Dos, uno._

 **Levi:** _Así que esa era al pregunta. Me gustan ese tipo de preguntas. ¿No habrá más de ella?_

 **Eren:** _Quien pregunta soy yo, no tú, así que no contestare._

 **Eren:** _¿Qué sabes acerca del lenguaje en señas?_

 **Levi:** _No mucho en verdad. Bueno, nada de hecho. Pero me gustaría aprender._

 **Eren:** _No sé cómo tomar eso. Medio punto por tu esfuerzo._

El perro del parque se me acerca, me olfatea y se va. Definitivamente yo no concuerdo con los animales. Me acerco a uno de los columpios del castillo y termino por sentarme en uno, para mi suerte logra resistirme al balancearme, los listones están muy gastados como para aguantar a un adulto, suerte que no soy adulto.

 **Levi:** _Esta bien lo acepto, al menos no vamos empate. Siguiente pregunta._

 **Eren:** _¿Darías lo que fuera por una persona que quieres?_

Las manos me sudan un poco y los nervios me palpitan al mil por contestar algo mal y perder casi toda esperanza del poder conocerte.

 **Levi:** _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Pero si, lo haría lo que fuera por ella._

 **Eren:** _Ultima pregunta; ¿Qué soy para ti? Algo extraño suponiendo que ni siquiera te conozco._

Me sorprende la última pregunta y no me dan muchas ganas de contestar, pero no quiero que esto acabe como si nada.

 **Eren:** _Llevas un minuto perdido. Contesta._

 **Levi:** _Lo que siento por ti… excelente pregunta_.

 **Eren:** _No estés con rodeos y contesta de una buena vez._

 **Levi** _: No losé._

 **Eren** _: Eso no vale, contesta claro si no yo te elimino._

Me quedo pensando durante segundos. No entiendo para que, tal vez para poder aclararme a mi mismo mis sentimientos. Me enamore de tu forma de escribir y de tus preguntas sin sentido, pero no de tu persona, aun así, sigo con esa duda del saber como eres en realidad.

 **Eren:** _Tienes treinta segundos antes de que desaparezcas de mi lista de contactos._

Tomo aire y presiono teclas sin saber como es que terminara mi respuesta.

 **Levi:** _Eres la persona que sin conocer se metió en mi vida y que no la podre sacar por más que quiera. Eres la persona que quisiera conocer a como diera lugar. Eres la persona de la cual me la paso imaginando su rostro, sus ojos, voz, y personalidad. Eso eres. Eres la persona de la cual me termine enamorando por las letras y la cual se a convertido en una obsesión a diario. ¿Alguna pregunta?_

Miras el mensaje.

 _"_ _escribiendo"_

 _"_ _escribiendo"_

 _"_ _escribiendo"_

Y así se la pasa por cinco minutos seguidos y no mandas nada.

Me dejas con el _"_ _escribiendo"_ por diez minutos. Incluso si pienso que ya no escribirás más. Siempre me equivoco en ello.

 **Eren:** _¿Puedo hacer una pregunta extra?_

 **Levi:** _Ya la hiciste. Pero te concedo otra._

 **Eren:** _seguirías sintiendo lo mismo por si te dijo que..._

 **Levi:** _que…_

 **Eren:** _¿Seguirías sintiendo lo mismo si te escribo que soy sordo?_

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Leeren_**


End file.
